Damnum
by mirnachibi
Summary: Situaciones invencibles que se escapan de las manos y se escurren entre la impotencia humana. Keith y Shiro se enredan en su mortalidad, perdida en la guerra a la que se enfrentan... Contiene: Sheith


Shiro respira con agitación, sus músculos están desechos por el esfuerzo de la batalla y su mente es una tormenta implacable, incapaz de encontrar una salida a la inminente perdida. Se regaña a sí mismo por ser un inútil con la poca habilidad de salir sin ni una baja de esta misión, se reprende cuando Keith le sonríe despacito entre sus brazos como si adivinara el dolor que está invadiéndole por dentro cual parasito; pero aquel gesto solo puede más que robarle el consuelo.

Los dedos de Shiro recorren la mandíbula del menor, lo acaricia con ternura y continúa avanzando con él en brazos.

 _Los Galra avanzan entre los pasillos de su nave de combate; se alistan para entrar a los cazas que descansan en el hangar._

 _Entre las sombras se escurren los paladines aprovechando la distracción que hace la espada de Marmora. Todos tienen sus misiones asignadas y aun conscientes del riesgo se despiden con un "hasta luego" previo a separarse para cumplir con el papel encomendado._

 _Keith respira para tranquilizarse y concentrarse, sus dedos bailan con agilidad al tiempo de que trata de ingresar en el sistema Galra. Shiro lo cubre por la espalda con porte defensivo._

 _El paladín rojo finalmente penetra en los códigos de acceso y rompe el escudo de la nave, dejándola indefensa para el ataque, solo les resta inhabilitar el mando, incluyendo los cañones. Pero el monitor apunta con escandalo la invasión, es entonces que Keith sabe que la ha fallado casi al final._

 _-Lo haremos a la vieja escuela- Clama Shiro tratando de bajar la tensión de Keith. – Las naves Galra tienen acceso a los cañones por el mando lateral, destruiremos los controles y nos iremos-._

 _-Lo lamento …- susurra Keith mientras sigue al mayor._

 _-Has hecho más de lo que yo hubiese podido- Shiro le sonríe y le señala la puerta que esta al final del corredor, Keith corre y coloca su palma, esa por la que también corre sangre Galra._

 _Entran al mando y se encuentran con centinelas que les impiden el paso. Keith y Shiro logran coordinarse para el ataque, son dos cuerpos totalmente sincronizados, imparables y contundentes._

 _Finalmente Shiro apuñala con su brazo al control. Las chispas y el fuego le hacen saber que la nave ya no cuenta con armas ni escudo por un tiempo._

 _-La vieja escuela es efectiva- Le dice Keith que envaina su espada._

 _-Me haces sentir viejo Keith- Le responde Shiro._

 _-Eres viejo, ya era tiempo de que lo notaras- Dice Keith. Ambos ríen y avanzan a hurtadillas entre los pilares sabiendo que ya les buscan y son blanco fácil._

 _\- No soy tan viejo- Recuerda Shiro pocos segundos después. Ancla su espalda contra la pared y le señala al menor el ducto de ventilación para que entre. Keith se apoya en Shiro y sube con agilidad para después tenderle la mano al mayor._

 _-Eres mayor Shiro es un hecho, pero también eres más hábil y sabio que todos nosotros- Shiro sube al ducto y se encuentra en el espacio reducido, le recuerda sus días preso y un pequeño pánico le invade._

 _Keith parece notarlo y le sonríe, como puede se da vuelta en el reducido espacio y encara al mayor –Shiro aquí estoy yo a tu lado, saldremos de esta y te podrás vengar de mi por llamarte anciano-._

 _Shiro asiente y comienza a avanzar detrás del menor –Mírate Keith, siempre sacándome de apuros -._

 _-De alguna forma debo de pagarte lo mucho que has hecho por mí-. Keith se detiene y observa la habitación del hangar al que bajaran. Ya no hay centinelas a la vista y los cazas también han abandonado sus puestos. Ambos saltan y se encuentran con soldados Galra. Los paladines se incorporan rápidamente y se enfrentan al enemigo._

 _Los Galra son demasiados, pero rápidamente Shiro y Keith les hacen frente. Tratan de protegerse el uno al otro y avanzar fuera. Son como bestias defendiéndose de los depredadores. Keith comienza a sentir el cansancio de la batalla y teme no poder desviar alguna estocada. Shiro por su parte no deja de cubrir la retaguardia del menor._

 _La batalla parece no acabar. El tiempo corre y falta poco para que la ofensiva de la espada de Marmora comience, situación por la que deben de salir del lugar antes de estallar con él._

 _Shiro siente la presión, pero no logra avanzar demasiado entre los soldados que tiene que derribar de uno a uno. Un grito lo alerta y gira para encontrarse con un Keith aterrado._

 _-Muévete Shiro- Keith le llama con desesperación y le ve correr por hacia él. Los ojos de Shiro no alcanzan a comprender y sus nervios no reaccionan con avidez._

 _Es cuestión de segundos para ver al menor lanzándose contra él, tirándolo contra el piso mientras una bomba de gas se esparce._

 _Keith parece haber lanzado la distracción, el cuerpo de Keith no se mueve encima del suyo y el pánico comienza a recorrerlo. El golpe de la caída lo tiene aturdido pero no lo suficiente para quedarse estático. Sostiene al paladín rojo y avanza tanto como puede en dirección al escape del hangar._

 _Humo espeso los rodea, escucha murmullos de voces Galra y le pide a Dios –si es que existe, que Keith reaccione._

 _Pero Keith se queja cuando lo mueve con tosquedad y algo de alivio lo consuela- Dios sí existe. Keith estira uno de sus brazos para tomar su espada y lanzarla contra el interruptor de escape. Las compuertas se abren de inmediato y el vacío del espacio los absorbe._

 _Shiro se aferra con uñas y dientes a Keith, le pone el casco al menor como puede y observa a la flota Galra con la que peleaban desaparecer en el espacio. Shiro se abraza de Keith sin dejarlo separarse en espera de que el león negro perciba a través de su conexión la imperiosa necesidad de auxilio._

 _En efecto, el león acude en cuestión de un parpadeo y les ayuda a introducirse a la cabina de mando, donde el oxígeno y la gravedad los arrullan._

 _Pero con todo y aquello, Shiro busca acomodar al menor con cuidado en busca de la herida que debió provocarle defenderlo._

 _En medio de la nada; entre el vacío y la ausencia de ruido ve lo que más teme… en el abdomen de Keith hay sangre y mucha. El muchacho le sostiene la mirada sin dejar de hacer presión sobre lo que debe ser su herida. Escarlata cubre sus dedos y se extiende por la tela._

 _Shiro maldice mientras lanza su casco lejos y se deshace del ajeno con cuidado. Está molesto, su sangre hierve y su corazón se agita en desesperación._

La misión va viento en popa. Allura sabe que ganaran esta batalla cuando la nave de batalla principal se deshace entre las estrellas y los cazas restantes caen ante la espada de Marmora. No hubo necesidad de formar voltron y los paladines se han reportado con positivos a excepción del negro y rojo.

Allura comienza a tener un mal presentimiento cuando escucha la voz de Shiro por el comunicador. El paladín negro le avisa que va camino a la sala de curación, donde necesita ayuda urgente. A la mujer se le detiene el corazón mientras deja todo en manos de un preocupado Corán.

Keith deja de sostener su herida cuando el dolor se disipa, como si el área estuviese dormida. Shiro lo lleva en brazos y todo parece dar vueltas a su alrededor y de alguna forma sabe cómo va a terminar todo.

Llegan hasta las capsulas de sanación pero Keith le para antes de que le introduzca. Su cabeza se mece a los lados y su diestra se posa en el cuello del mayor –Es todo, no hay nada más- Murmura Keith.

Allura llega derrapando por el pasillo y antes de pronunciar palabra alguna observa la escena tan privada, sintiéndose obligada a retroceder unos pasos y no intervenir hasta que se le indique.

-No lo es todo- Shiro se arrodilla por el cansancio y posa en su regazo al menor. –Todavía podemos, déjame llevarte a la capsula-.

A Keith le pesa el cuerpo y se apresura a hablar –Estoy orgulloso de ti, soy feliz de haberte conocido y ante todo….-.

-Keith ya no digas nada- Le interrumpe Shiro, su voz esta agitada y su cuerpo reacciona por instinto al levantarlos a ambos en dirección a las capsulas.

-Hey…- Keith se abraza al mayor y lo rodea por el cuello –Es mejor que tu sigas, eres el paladín negro, lideras Voltron, es tu deber y no hay nadie que pudiese hacerlo mejor que tú, mereces cada sacrificio, incluso el mío-.

A Shiro le duele que Keith se despida, le enfurece que se incluya como alguien inferior y le repugna saber que esto es culpa suya.

Shiro lo coloca dentro de la capsula, arañando la esperanza y la fortuna, invocando a cualquiera que atienda en salvar al otro.

-Keith escúchame, no te despidas. Todo saldrá bien, éramos nosotros desde el principio y seremos nosotros hasta el final-.

-No tienes remedio- Keith se recarga y sonríe de nueva cuenta, Shiro no entiende de dónde saca la fuerza para ello. Shiro va a cerrar la compuerta de cristal pero la mano del menor le impide –Te amo- Le suspira Keith al tiempo que cede ante el mayor.

Shiro vacila, y pronuncia un "Te amo" insonoro, sus labios se mueven solamente y Keith entre la soñolencia parece alcanzar a comprender. Allura se acerca despacito para encender el artefacto, sus dedos tiemblan y odia suponer la conclusión de esta historia.

Los mares de la tierra se cimbren con fuerza contra la arena de la playa. Shiro siente la espuma regodearse entre los dedos de sus pies, el aire salado le penetra las entrañas y la nostalgia lo conquista lentamente.

A su mente llegan imágenes de Keith. El muchacho parece dormido entre sus brazos, con sangre en su abdomen y ya sin herida visible. Ya no corre oxigeno por sus pulmones y sus labios no volverán a abrirse nuevamente.

Shiro deja caer una lágrima cuando observa el horizonte. Se habían prometido liberar al universo de Zarkon; solo diez años después es un hecho tangible.

La imagen tranquila de Keith al salir de la capsula lo habían tranquilizado, pero cuando lo rodeo con sus brazos y acerco su oído al pecho ajeno, la falta de pulso corroboro lo que Allura desde el principio predijo. Aquella herida de había perforado demasiado y para el momento en que Keith había sido introducido a la capsula era demasiado tarde, tal vez desde el inicio siempre lo fue. Aquel disparo atajado por el menor siempre debió ser letal, solo que Keith prefirió ser el receptor.

Doce años después Shiro ha vuelto a su tierra natal y llora por la vida que aún le queda por enfrentar sin Keith a su lado.


End file.
